Sfida da viverePart 2
by Cybelluk
Summary: I do not own the main characters but thanks to DC comics for creating them. A continuing saga.


Batman spread the plans across the large table. Dick had found them and forwarded them to the printer in the cave.

Batman had then re printed them in a larger format.

He let his eyes wander over the seemingly complicated plans. The basic lay out was the same as in all cathedrals, the main body forming a cross, although it was the other internal plans of upper and lower levels that interested him most.

He needed to find a way in, he knew as with most older buildings there were many hidden doors and passages.

He clicked the computer mouse with his finger and typed in a search for the history of the building.

He was totally absorbed with his research when Robin arrived in the cave.

"Have you found anything?" Robin peered over Batman's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I'm just reading about a supposed hidden passage that linked the cathedral to a nearby building. Although that building has long since gone it could still be there under the new buildings, in the cellars maybe."

"Possibly, maybe someone found the passage and got in that way." Robin suggested.

"Hmm." Batman looked thoughtful. "I don't see it being hard to get in at all." Batman pointed to the architectural drawings.

"I agree." Robin studied the areas Batman had circled with red pen. I take it these are the best possible ways in."

"That I can see so far. Too many really if you ask me."

"You would think that with all the art and gold and stuff a church would be more secure instead of relying on people's sense of, what would you call it, sacrilege and morality and so on."

"I know, I guess they are still living in the past in some cases. At one time no one would dream of stealing from the church. How's Terri by the way?"

"She seems alright, or so she says. She still has a cough and I reckon she is a bit feverish. Anyway Alfred is going to keep an eye on her for me. She knows what we are up to."

"It's probably just a cold as she says. Sometimes they can make you feel quite low. Come on lets get started." Batman gathered up the paperwork and headed towards the car.

The white marble edifice rose skyward its twin lacy towers scratching at the deep velvet of the night sky, creating a filigree chiaroscuro of light against the dark.

A breeze wafted down the street, warm, but a welcome relief from the stifling heat of the day.

Familiar shapes began to fly from the towers in ones and two's then in a cloud of black against the white of the stone, off to hunt for the evening.

The imposing wooden doors to the cathedral were locked against the congregation for the night.

Two figures moved cautiously yet swiftly and silently along the side of the great building which cast a moonlight shadow.

They stopped part way down the building and a faint 'chink' was followed by two darker shadows rising up the wall.

Batman pulled his line up and coiled it, as did Robin.

"Ok wait here while I go and see if my assumption of a rooftop entrance is correct."

Batman disappeared becoming a caliginous simulacrum as he was swallowed up by the dusk.

Robin crouched down peering into the dimness his eyes and ears tuning in to the sounds and sights of the rooftop. He glimpsed over the parapet, thankfully no one was about in this area at this time of night.

A hand descended on his shoulder making him jump.

"Come on." Batman indicated he should follow.

They both flitted soft footed across the vast expanse of roof towards a smaller spire. Set into the stone work was a small wooden door, standing open.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me how even up here out of site the detail is so intricate." Robin marvelled as he ran his hand over the carved stonework. "I mean who would get to see this normally?"

"I know what you mean, but we don't have time to debate that now." Batman slipped through the wooden door, Robin followed.

A narrow spiral set of stone steps twisted downwards, dizzyingly steep, illuminated by Batman's torch

"Watch your step." Batman warned. "The steps are a little slippery." He swung the torch beam around to indicate.

They pulled up at another wooden door, with a large ring handle.

Batman eased the handle and put some pressure against the door with his shoulder. It yielded after a couple of sharp pushes. Batman gently pushed the door open enough for the both of them to slip through.

They found themselves in a narrow corridor snaking away beyond them.

At the end of this another door barred they way. Again Batman opened it and a short flight of steps led them down to a narrow balcony, arches running sown one side.

Batman crept over to one of the arches and peered down, Robin followed suit. Below them the cathedral spread before them, the tiled floor like a vast chequer board, the bronze baldachino rose up with razor like spires towards them.

The gold icons glinted in the candlelight from the votive offerings. The heady scent of incense clung to the air.

"Lets rappel down; it's easier than trying to navigate the maze of corridors." Batman suggested already playing out a line. It will give us a means of escape if we need it too."

Robin nodded and did the same.

"I reckon if it was so easy for us to gain access then anyone determined to steal something could do the same." Robin said with a hushed tone.

Batman nodded.

"Let's split up we'll cover more ground quicker that way, you go down that way." Batman pointed. "I'll go this. Meet you back here."

Robin nodded and silently slipped away.

"Find anything?" Batman asked as they reunited.

"No, nothing, it's odd."

Shh!" Batman hissed. "Someone's coming."

Both of them drew back into the shadows under the balcony, Batman's dark outfit blending in with the shadows.

It always amazed him at Robin's chameleon like qualities to blend in with the background despite the brightness of his costume, although Batman had often used his cape to hide Robin in the past.

A dark hooded figure strode down the aisle towards the baldachino. Then the figure circumvented the canopy, but failed to emerge from the other side.

Robin looked at Batman as if to say 'Did you just see what I saw?'

"Caution Robin, wait and see if anyone else follows." Batman whispered holding his hand out palm down.

Robin nodded and shrank back into his hiding place.

They stood silently for several minutes before cautiously emerging to follow the footsteps of the mysterious figure.

"I don't see where he could have gone." Robin ran his gloved fingers through his hair as he cast his eyes around the area.

"Hmm, I wonder. Robin go back to where we were stood and watch me. Note where I go out of your site. Then again when you see me again"

Robin did as he was asked and stood watching as Batman retraced the route taken by the mystery person.

"Now!" Robin called out indicating he could no longer see Batman. "Ok." He indicated as Batman came back into his sight.

Robin hurried back to Batman's side.

Batman turned and paced out half the distance back.

"Ok this is about the halfway point. What can we see? Robin stand with your back against the rail, here, and look towards the outside."

"I don't see anything, just a wall, not any kind of door or anything else." He observed.

"Ok Look go back to where we were and watch again." Batman instructed. "Say when you see me."

Robin complied.

"Ok Now!" He called. "You want me to stay here or what"

"No It's alright you can come back now."

"I think he must have vanished in this area, it is the only place that was out of our line of sight." Batman mused.

"But there's nothing here." Robin protested.

"Nothing apparent I grant you. We need to look closer. What is it we are not seeing?" Batman closed his eyes trying to visualise the movements of their mystery man.

"He started to put his hand out as he neared the canopy." Batman said moving over to the first column. "Like this." He did the same. He walked towards where Robin was still stood inspecting the intricate design on the canopies rail. "Something's wrong with his picture, but I don't see what." Batman stood looking at a small section.

"Batman look!" Robin indicated with his finger. "The design, it repeats right. Well look at that flower, the centre of that one points in the opposite direction, doesn't it?"

Batman looked where Robin had indicated.

"Goodness your right well spotted." Batman brushed the centre of the flower with his thumb, then flicked it across so it was aligned with the other flowers. A part of the tiled floor dropped slightly and then slid silently to one side revealing a flight of steps descending under the baldachino.

"I think we should be careful, we don't know where this lead and we know at least one person had gone down. I suggest we remain vigilant and wait for whoever it was to come back then we can investigate."

Batman flicked the hidden switch to close the entrance.

"I guess your right." Robin sounded disappointed, eager to investigate further immediately.

"Come on lets go back to the balcony to wait."

Robin rested his head against the stone balustrade, its cold helping to keep him alert. Batman crouched silently beside him.

It seemed an age since the man had descended below the baldachino.

The Cathedral had sighed, creaked and groaned ominously, odd sounds echoing around the vast open spaces. The sounds from outside barely made it through the stone walls.

"Do you reckon a place like this would be haunted?" Robin asked idly speculating.

"If you believe in such things then maybe it is. I understand there are many people buried in the crypts and also under the cathedral from before it was built. I believe that there has been some religious significance to this site for hundreds of years."

Robin fell silent again, trying to imagine Gotham before it became a city, even before it was a town. He had seen some old photographs, but it was hard to imagine. What had made people want to settle in this particular spot in the first place?

Not being particularly religious he failed to understand what made anyone decide that one spot was sacred above another.

They had not been waiting overly long when the cassocked figure re-emerged and strode off down the aisle.

Batman held his finger up warning Robin to hesitate a moment longer before they retraced their steps and rappelled to the floor once more.

Batman activated the switch and the panel in the floor slid away. Stepping down onto the fist step Batman ducked his head to see below. He pulled his flashlight from his belt and played the beam around the space.

He indicated that Robin should follow him quietly.

As they began to descend Batman played the torch beam over the wall and found the switch that obviously closed the entrance behind them.

They reached the bottom of the steps and followed the narrow corridor that ran off from them. Batman held his hand up as he stopped.

"You know I reckon this passage is sloping down albeit very gradual. I thought it would have led to the crypt but I'm not sure now."

"Maybe this is that hidden passage everyone has been looking for." Robin suggested.

"Maybe but lets not jump to conclusions as yet." Batman cautioned.

The passage turned back upon itself in a hairpin bend and another flight of steps confronted them.

The two of them descended the steps carefully. The air was getting colder as the carried on down and the walls were damp. A must odour assailed their nostrils, as the passage appeared to narrow.

Suddenly the walls widened and they found themselves in a circular chamber. The walls were smooth and had arched recess's set into them. At the opposite side a wooden door stood closed. Rising from the floor in the centre of the chamber was a table hewn from the rock. Sat on the table were a simple wooden bowl and a pair of wooden candlesticks with the candles still in them.

Batman pulled off his glove and touched the taper.

"Still warm." He said simply replacing his glove. He picked up the bowl and sniffed it. "Hmm, odd smell could be a cheap wine." He mused.

"So what is this?" Robin asked bemused.

"I'm not sure to be honest but it obviously looks as if someone has been meeting here. Why and what for is another matter. Let's see what's behind the door."

Batman tried the ring set into the door. It turned more easily than he had thought it would and the door silently swung away on well oiled hinges.

Both of them stepped through and into another short corridor with steps at the end. As the climbed them they spiralled upwards.

"Stay here and watch behind while I go and see where they lead." Batman instructed. Have your communicator ready."

He disappeared up the steps.

"Robin, follow me up." The instruction came over the radio.

Robin climbed the winding stairs and joined Batman at yet another door.

"There's no apparent handle so I guess it's another hidden switch." Batman told him. "You look that side I'll look this."

Robin ran his hands over the side of the door jamb and the wall beside it. Batman did the same. Suddenly there was a click and the door swung inwards almost knocking them back.

Batman stepped through the door and out into the night. Robin followed.

The door closed behind them and became almost invisible in the stone wall. Had they not just stepped from the portal they would not have seen it in any other circumstance.

"So where are we?" Robin tried to get his bearings.

"I think you will find we are close by the old docks." Batman suggested. "Can you not smell the sea?"

Robin sniffed.

"But what's this building, and how come we didn't come up inside it?"

"I think we must have come up inside the wall, lets have a look see."

Batman led the way around the side of the stone built building and indicated a window. Peering through he could see that the walls were in fact deep enough to hide the passage.

"Ok so what's the story here?" Robin looked puzzled.

"You know it occurs to me that this may have been an old smugglers tunnel. The goods taken down those stairs and stored in the chamber till they were bought and carried out via the cathedral. Let's face it there are enough exits for someone to slip away unseen. I'm betting the clergy had a share in it too."

"Sounds feasible I guess, but what is it being used for now and how does it fit in with the missing gold alter ornaments."

"Now that is the question. At least we know how they managed to get in and out, whoever 'they' are. Was that cassocked figure we saw one of 'them'?" Batman speculated.

"Boy this is getting more mysterious by the minute." Robin sighed.

"Let's head back and do some more research. Maybe we can uncover some information about the tunnel"

"Sounds alright to me." Robin agreed.

"It's beginning to get light now anyway." Batman noted.

Robin sat at the console the light from the screen the only illumination. His fingers tapped in instructions and then his hand found the mouse to extend the search. Batman likewise sat in the bluish light of his respective screen.

Batman sat back and rubbed his eyes through the eyeholes in his cowl.

"You know I think we are going to have to pay a visit to the county archives. It doesn't look as if the information we need is on computer yet."

Robin glanced at the time display on the screen and sat back raising both arms over his head, fingers entwined, stretching.

"I guess so. I certainly haven't found anything."

"Let's get some sleep and resume later when we are fresh. I think I should pay a visit to the archive office as Bruce Wayne. I will pass what we have found on to the Commissioner though."

"I agree, then we can see things with fresh eyes too."

"I am going out on a date tonight so we will have to postpone another snoop around."

"Oh yes, would it be with a Miss Vivien Dawson by any chance?" Robin grinned.

"Yes it is, so what?" Batman threw Dick a 'watch it' look.

"Oh nothing, you never really said anything about your date with her the other night. So I was just wondering that's all."

"Well, it was ok, I mean she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I enjoyed her company all the same."

Dick chuckled

"I bet that's not all you enjoyed." He winked.

Batman slapped Robin across the back of the head playfully.

"Come on lets get out of these suits."

Dick slid into bed at the side of Terri being careful not to wake her. She rolled towards him as he slipped further down. He was feeling fairly fresh having had a cool shower before hand, but he could feel the heat Terri's body was giving off. He touched her cheek gently, it was fiercely hot, and in the early light he could see she looked flushed.

He hoped it was just the effects of the warm weather combined with the cold she had said she had.

He felt guilty at having to leave her on her own so much, although she never complained. She understood the nature of the 'game'.

He lay back and closed his eyes, he was tired but he knew sleep would not come quickly, already the temperature was rising outside as the sum climbed steadily upwards.

He let his mind wander over the mystery of the case they were investigating, trying to fathom the how's, well that was possibly apparent now they had found the passage, and the whys. Now that was not so cut and dried. Granted the gold was valuable, but the objects couldn't be fenced that easily, unless, and this was a possibility he hadn't thought of before, they had been sold to a private collector, although who would want those particular items was as big a mystery as before.

He wasn't sure if he had slept at all, but he felt Terri stir beside him as she rose and padded across to the bathroom. He heard the flush and then she reappeared and got back into bed.

"You alright?" He asked her softly.

"Huhuh." She mumbled, her voice sounded as if she had a sore throat. "I don't want to wake up." She said crossly, but childlike.

Dick smiled.

"Ok I won't wake you." He patted her shoulder gently.

He knew that he was not going to be able to sleep anymore. He rolled over and stroked her hair away from her face and whispered into her ear.

"Baby, I'm going to get up and leave you to sleep. I'll bring you a drink up later ok. In fact I reckon you should stop in bed today and try and fight this cold off."

Terri turned her head to look at him.

"Ok now I'm awake! Look if you are getting up I reckon I could do with a drink now, if you don't mind. I reckon I fancy some orange juice. Alfred made me some yesterday with a glass full of crushed ice, you know almost like a slushy, it was real nice, and very refreshing."

"If that's what you fancy then that's what you shall have." Dick brushed her hair back with his fingers. It was damp with sweat.

"I appreciate the offer of staying in bed though, but is it possible for you to come sit with me? I mean I don't know what you have planned for today."

"Of course I'll come sit with you. Let me get you the drink first. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Could you open all the windows it's so warm already."

Dick pulled open the drapes and opened the heavy windows, allowing a faint breeze to waft into the bedroom. He went across and opened the door into the study and opened the windows in there, leaving the door open to allow even more air to circulate.

"How's that?" He asked coming back to the bed.

"Lovely, thank you."

Dick bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't be long, are you sure you only want orange juice?"

Terri nodded.

Terri dozed on and off fitfully all morning, disturbed by the occasional coughing fit. Dick in turn sat with her on the bed or on the sofa by the fireplace, listening to music via headphones. They had got bored with daytime TV.

Dick had also kept Terri supplied with plenty of fluids during the morning.

Dick smiled to himself; Terri was snoring, obviously as a result of the cold.

"Just let her complain about me snoring" He thought to himself, as he picked up the book he had been trying to read for some time now and had never had the chance to start because of pressure of work or other commitments.

He had managed to read a couple of chapters when there was a tap on the door, and Dr Thompkins popped her head around it.

Dick rose to great her as she came into the room raising his finger to his lips to indicate that Terri was asleep at the present moment.

Dr Thompkins joined Dick and sat down on one of the easy chairs.

"Phew its warm out, mind you it's nice and cool in here." She said wiping the back of her hand across her brow.

"Would you like a cold drink?" Dick asked.

"It's alright dear; Alfred is already getting me one, but thank you all the same. Now then, first of all how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, no problems."

"You're coping alright then?" Leslie pressed.

"I guess so. I mean its not easy some days but well, you know, I have so much else to do and I guess the fact that she has survived longer than expected, well it kinda gives you a false sense of security I suppose."

"I understand." Leslie nodded. "Ah Alfred that looks delicious." She said as Alfred quietly slipped into the room bearing a tray with a large jug of his homemade lemonade with ice tinkling in it and three glasses.

He placed the tray on the low table in front of them.

"I bought extra glasses as I thought Miss Terri and you may be ready for a drink too." He said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks ever so much Alfred." Dick said appreciatively.

"Hmm, who are you talking to?" Terri mumbled her voice thick with the effects of the cold.

"Ah awake now are we?" Leslie got up and headed for the side of the bed.

Terri struggled up.

"Before you tell Dick off for calling me, let me say firstly he called me just to ask my opinion, I took it upon myself to come over." Leslie told her

Terri began another bought of coughing preventing her from answering.

"I can see I was probably right too." Leslie fished her stethoscope from her bag along with a thermometer. "Let's have a look at you then." She said sticking the thermometer in Terri's ear.

"Hmm, you have a bit of a temperature, but it could be partly the heat too. Let's have a listen to your chest." She placed the stethoscope on Terri's chest then her back. She then opened the plastic packet of a wooded tongue depressor and instructed Terri to open her mouth while she peered down her throat.

"Right, it sounds as if you do have a bit of a chest infection and your throat is quite sore, probably from all that coughing. So I'm going to leave you some antibiotics, hopefully that should start to clear things up. It's a good thing I came eh?"

Terri nodded glumly, as she accepted the glass of lemonade Dick offered her.

"Dick if Terri doesn't improve in a couple of days call me again and I will come out." She took a bottle of tablets from her bag. "Here take two of these now, then one four times a day till they have all gone." She instructed.

Terri swallowed the pills with the lemonade.

"Thank you" She croaked.

Leslie patted her arm and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Dick handed her a glass of lemonade. She took a long pull and smacked her lips.

"Oh that hit the spot. I don't think there is anything quite as refreshing as Alfred's lemonade after a hot day at work. Of course it wont do you any harm either Terri, lemons are good for colds. Which reminds me, drink plenty and rest. Let Dick look after you."

"Ok, Leslie I will." Terri smiled weekly at Dick. "Although I don't think I could stop him running about after me if I tried."

Leslie smiled at Dick knowingly.

"So what's new? I hear on the grapevine Bruce has a new girlfriend, or have the jungle drums jumped to conclusions again?" She laughed.

"I'm not sure about her being a 'girlfriend', but he is out on a second date with her tonight." Dick laughed. "The gossips don't miss a thing do they?"

"No they don't. So what's the story?" Leslie looked expectantly.

"Well to be honest I don't know any more than that its Vivien Dawson and he is off out with her tonight. How serious he is about her, well your guess is as good as mine."

"Which means probably not too serious knowing Bruce? I wish he would find a nice woman to settle down with." Leslie chuckled. "Have you any cases on the books lately?"

"Yes we are investigating the theft of some gold objects from the cathedral. It's difficult as the Dean has specified he doesn't want Batman involved. He called him an 'ungodly creature' believe it or not. Anyway we did sneak into the cathedral and found a hidden passage. Bruce thinks it may have been an old smugglers passage because it led to an old building near the oldest part of the docks. I'm told that there have always been rumours of such a tunnel but no one knew where it was. It looks as if it's being used for other things now, possibly smuggling stolen artefacts out."

"Oo it sounds interesting." Leslie exclaimed.

"Well we have to now go and check on the oldest plans of the area to see if we can find any other clues. The odd thing was it was a man in a hooded cassock that led us to the passage. Quite what he was up to and who he is, is something else we have to ascertain. There was a 'room' part way down the tunnel which had a rock hewn table in the middle of it, it looked as if it was set up as a kind of alter."

"The plot thickens." Leslie drank the last of her lemonade. "Well I have to get off home as I have an early start tomorrow. I have a new intake of students and it makes things a bit difficult at times."

"Ok. Thank you for coming though." Dick stood up.

"Oh I'll see myself out, you stop there. It's not as if I'm a stranger to this place." Leslie smiled. "I'll have a few minutes with Alfred on way out."

Dick smiled. As he had grown up he had begun to realise that there was 'something' between Leslie and Alfred. Much to his chagrin his earliest enquiry into this relationship had been sharply rebuffed. Later he began to understand that it was a mutually close friendship where Alfred and Leslie enjoyed each others company from time to time. He had the good grace though not to enquire further. Alfred guarded his private life fiercely, and although he knew everything about both himself and Bruce, it often occurred to both of them they knew little about Alfred in that respect, neither of them even thought to snoop on Alfred in order to find out, so deep was their respect for him.

Dr Thompkins gathered her things together and left.

Dick sat back down beside Terri on the bed.

"Oh come on don't look at me like that." He begged in response to the reproachful look she had given him. "I called Leslie to ask if there was anything we could do for you. I had no idea she would call in, honestly." Dick patted his chest over his heart. "It was probably a good thing she did in the long run, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Terri dropped her chin a little chastened.

"Hey, it's alright you know." Dick put a finger under her chin and lifted her head; he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't want you to get this cold." Terri protested turning her head.

"Come here silly." Dick gently turned her head back and kissed her again. "Now can I interest you in something to eat? Maybe one of my 'jumbo delish' sandwiches?"

"Hmm I guess I should try and eat something, but I can't taste anything with this cold."

"Ok something strong tasting then. I have an idea. Wont be long."

Dick disappeared out of the room.

He reappeared about twenty minutes later with a plate containing a sandwich and a small salad.

"What's in it?" Terri eyed the sandwich suspiciously.

"As my Mom always said to me 'suck it and see!'." Dick grinned realising that his words could be taken as a double entendre.

Terri tutted and took a bite from the sandwich. Her eyes widened.

"Wow that's good and I can taste it!" She exclaimed. "It certainly has cleared my sinuses! What's on it?"

"Its beef with Alfred's own horseradish sauce and red onion." Dick explained.

Despite her initial eagerness Terri only managed to eat half the sandwich before declaring that she was full. She picked at the salad absentmindedly.

"You want to finish this?" She offered the plate to Dick.

"Only if you are really sure you have had enough."

"I'm sure and besides I can always get you to make me another if I get hungry."

"Well I guess you have a point there." Dick shrugged taking the plate from her and devouring a large bite.

"I'm going to try and have another sleep." Terri said sliding down the bed, then changing her mind and sitting up again as she began to cough again. "I'm going to have to sleep propped up, every time I lay down flat I cough." She wheezed.

Dick indicated that she should lean forward and he plumped up the pillows arranging them in an inverted V shape.

"Ah, that's nice, where did you learn that trick?" Terri asked him.

Dick tapped the side of his nose.

"I'm not going to tell you all my secrets." He smiled, looking up as he heard a tap on the door. "Hello." He called.

Bruce looked in and Dick waved him into the room.

"I'm just on my way out to pick Vivien up; I thought I would just come see how you were feeling Terri."

"Oh I'm ok I guess." Terri croaked.

"Ooh that sounds bad." Bruce sympathised.

"I think it sounds worse than it is." Terri tried to assure Bruce.

"All the same you look after yourself and get plenty of rest. Look I wanted to ask if you minded me asking Dick to do some more research on the case."

"No why should I?" Terri looked puzzled.

"Well with you not being too well I didn't want you thinking I was causing Dick to neglect you."

"Oh Bruce don't be silly, he will be here wont he, so I can call him if I need him, or Alfred for that matter. Anyway he has been stuck here with me all day already."

"Well as long as you don't mind" Bruce insisted.

"No I don't, now you go enjoy yourself with Vivien."

"Ok, Dick I don't think I will be home tonight so I will see you around lunch time. We can arrange to go to the records office then."

"Okey dokey." Dick nodded. "I'll see what I can find otherwise."

Bruce walked over to the door and turning waved briefly before disappearing.

Terri stretched out and made herself comfortable.

"Dick look you go do the research or whatever and leave me to get some sleep. I reckon you will need to be downstairs so you can use the library, so its obvious you should use the computer in there too."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked he with a worried look on his face.

"Shoo! Yes I am sure and if I need anything I'll ring." Terri was adamant.

"Well, ok. I won't be late coming back up though if I can help it." he kissed Terri gently.

Dick sat back in the chair and rubbed his eyes, they felt gritty and sore. His head ached a little. He had scoured book after book looking for some clue as to the possible importance of those particular pieces and had drawn a blank. The internet yielded no clues either.

It had occurred to him that as there had been other valuable gold items in the cathedral, including many smaller items more easily taken, that the objects must have some significant value, and he was beginning to believe it wasn't necessarily monetary.

Suddenly having an idea he clicked onto e-bay and did a search, he drew another blank. He tried a couple of other sites but with no result.

"So." He said to himself, ticking of the points on his fingers as he did so. "No one is selling as far as we can tell; the items were obviously specially selected, so were important to someone. There's no sign of them up for sale." He had already checked a reliable source for private collectors who were not adverse to obtaining items for their collections by fair means or foul. "So who and why?" he drummed the fingers of his right hand on the table, holding his chin in his left hand he stared at the screen blankly.

"Think Grayson, think!" He urged himself angry at his lack of ideas.

He brought up a search engine and for no particular reason keyed in Knights Templars. Then he stood and stretched. He cast his eyes around the library and decided to search out any books on the subject.

He carried the pile of books he had found back to the desk and flipped through them, uncertain as to what it was he was looking for.

He became aware of the old grandfather clock chiming the hour. He looked up and was amazed to see that it was midnight already.

He decided he would get a drink before he went upstairs.

He headed for the kitchen, padding silently through the dark house. As he reached the corridor to the kitchen he saw that the light was on. He assumed it was Alfred still awake.

"Terri! What's wrong, what are you doing?" He exclaimed as he saw her leaning against the sink.

"I came down to get a drink." She wheezed, the effort causing her to cough violently.

"You should have rung down I would have got you one, I told you I would." Dick hurried across to her.

"Oh Dick its alright I was sick of being upstairs and I knew you were busy. I just feel a bit wobbly that's all."

"Come on sit down, I'll get you a drink then its straight back to bed with you." He put his arm around her waist and began to lead her over to the table.

Without warning, as he did so Terri slid gracefully onto the floor.

"Terri!" Dick dropped to his knees beside her, lifting her in his arm. She was unconscious, and he could feel she was burning up."

"Alfred!" he shouted. "Alfred!"

Alfred appeared at the kitchen door quickly took in the scene and hurried over. He felt Terri's head.

"I'll get the car out; it will be quicker than calling an ambulance." He said as he lifted a set of keys from the hooks and hurried out towards the garage.

He hurried back into the kitchen.

"Here." He gave Dick a travel blanket. "Wrap her in that, I know its warm but she could still get a chill. Can you carry her?"

"Yes." Dick slipped his arms under Terri and lifted her into his arms. Together He and Alfred hurried out to the car, waiting with the engine running.

Alfred sped down the drive and out onto the highway. He drove fast, ignoring the limit. Dick sat in the back cradling Terri in his arms. She was burning up and had begun to mumble. Dick did his best to calm her when she began to claw at the blanket, then began to fight him. He held her firmly close.

Alfred swept up the drive to the hospital and they were met at the emergency room doors by a nurse with a trolley.

"I called ahead to let them know." Alfred explained as he and Dick hurried inside following the trolley.

Dick paced back and forth in the waiting room. The Doctor had chased him out while she attended Terri.

Alfred had stepped out to go in search of coffee.

Dick's stomach churned with panic.

The door swung open.

"Dick!" Bruce marched in and grabbed Dick by the shoulders. Dick looked at him with despair, and then dropped his head onto Bruce's shoulder. Bruce put his arm around Dicks shoulder and patted his back gently. He could feel Dick shaking.

He pulled Dick over to a sofa and ordered him to sit.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded. Seeing that Dick was unable to put his thoughts in order he didn't insist further.

"Alfred called me, so I came straight away. I believe he has called her parents too. Hey come on, calm down. That's it, deep breaths… That's better." He soothed as Dicks agitation abated a little.

"I'm sorry, Alfred shouldn't have disturbed you, not when you were on a date." Dick apologised.

"Of course he should have, did you think I would have let you be here alone?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry but yes I do appreciate you coming."

"Ok tell me what's happening. Alfred said Terri passed out."

"Yes she had come downstairs, she said for a drink, and she just well like Alfred said passed out. She was burning up. Alfred said it would be quicker if we got the car and brought her in ourselves. She was becoming delirious; she even tried to fight me off."

"Ok, has the doctor said anything yet?" Bruce asked nodding.

"No, They wouldn't let me stay with her, they said once they knew what the problem was and they had her stabilised I could go back in."

"Ok you wait here I will go and see if I can find someone to tell us what's happening. It's unfair to keep you in the dark like this."

Bruce left the waiting room as Terri's parents arrived. He explained briefly to them before he continued.

"Dick!" Terri's mother embraced him. "Do you know anything at all?" She asked hugging him.

Dick shook his head slowly.

"No. Bruce has just gone to see if he can find anything out."

"What happened?" Terri's father demanded.

"Bill, you sound as if Dick did something wrong." Mrs Bergstrom warned.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all. Dick?"

"Well she's had a cold for ages and I rang the doctor in the end, she came out and said Terri had a chest infection and left her some antibiotics. I was busy doing some work, then when I realised how late it was I went to get a drink. Terri was in the kitchen and she looked quite pale. Anyway when I was getting her to sit down she passed out. I called Alfred and we got her in the car and brought her straight here."

Alfred came back into the waiting room with a plastic tray bearing polystyrene cups of coffee, packets of sugar and tiny cartons of milk.

"I'm sorry this is all I could find."

"Thank you Alfred it's much appreciated." Dick acknowledged.

Bruce followed him in. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Dick the doctor says you can go in now. He will explain what has happened to you. Mr and Mrs Bergstrom I'm sorry but its only one visitor at a time."

"Thank you Bruce." Dick moved to the door then looked back at Terri's parents.

"Go on son, you are her first 'next of kin' now you're married." Bill told him waving his hand. Dick nodded briefly as he went out.

"Ah, Mr Grayson?" the doctor looked up from the notes he was studying.

"Yes doctor, how is she?"

"Well we are not out of the woods yet but we thought she may be better if you were here. She has been asking for you, well that's if your name is Dick." Dick nodded. "Anyway it would seem she has pneumonia. Her temperature is still higher than we would like and we are working on getting it down further. She was as you may have realised delirious when you brought her in." Dick nodded again. "We have set her up on intravenous antibiotics now. That will hopefully bring the infection under control."

"Thank you doctor. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well she is resting now but maybe you would like to help with cooling her down. I have sent the nurse to get a fan, but washing her down with cool water will help. I will get the nurse to get you some cloths and some water."

"Doctor her parents are here too and they are naturally very worried. Would it be alright for them to come in?"

"I would suggest they come in just one at a time, which is just two visitors at a time. She needs to be kept quiet.

Dick nodded and went over to the bed; he sat on the chair pulled up alongside it. He picked up Terri's hand in his, it felt so hot.

Terri's head rolled from side to side.

"Dick!" She cried out softly.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here sweetheart, Shh, I'm here." Dick assured her pressing his lips against the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Terri croaked.

"Come on sweetie you rest now, you're in good hands, now you have to do as you're told so we can get you better. Now Shh." Dick gently urged her. "Your Mom and Dad are here too. They will be in to see you in a bit."

"I didn't want all this fuss." Terri continued to protest. "Dick I just have a cold."

Dick squeezed her hand gently."

"Baby, you passed out, you were burning up and delirious. What else was I to do eh?"

"Mmm, I don't know, oh my mouth is so dry." Terri tried to swallow.

The nurse had come in and was setting up a fan. She handed Dick a cup of ice chips with a spoon in it.

"Here give her a little of this, it will help. I'll go and get you a bowl of water as well now. The Doctor says you will keep washing her down to help cool her?"

Dick nodded his thanks. He spooned up a small amount of ice and held it against Terri's lips.

"Oh Nurse." He called as she was about to leave the room. "Could you possibly tell her parents what's happening please."

"Of course I will."

Dick spooned another morsel of crushed ice into Terri's mouth. Terri moaned a little her eyelids drooping.

"I'm so hot." She moaned, her head rolling from side to side.

Dick adjusted the fan so that it blew onto her.

"I know sweetheart, but we are going to do everything we can to cool you down. You have to help though; you need to fight this infection. The nurse is getting some water so I can wash you down to help. Your Mom and Dad are here, but they will only let you have two visitors at a time so I will let them come sit with you in a while."

"No, no, Dick please don't leave me!" Terri's voice rose in a panic."

"Ok, calm down sweetheart its alright, I wont leave."

Terri's Mom came in with a bowl of water and put it down on the table that pulled across the bed.

"It's alright Dick I understand, her Dad and I will take it in turns, don't worry. Now let get her temperature down eh."

Cathy dipped a cloth into the water and wringing it out handed it to Dick. She did the same with another cloth and lifting Terri's arm she began to wipe it gently. Dick began to wipe Terri's face.

The rest of the night past in a blur, nurses came and went taking Terri's temperature and blood pressure and so on. The doctor came and went checking the readings.

Terri's father came and took over from her Mom, then Bruce came and gave the both of them a break. Dick stoically continued, only taking a short break when Terri seemed to be sleeping, she held fast to his hand when she was 'awake'.

Her temperature rose alarmingly and she became even more delirious, her head moving from side to side, mumbling and crying out as the demons assaulted her mind.

Dick tried to sooth her through these periods.

The early dawn was breaking outside when Terri became quieter. A Nurse came in and took her temperature once more.

"I think the fever has broken. Her temperature has dropped." She told Dick. "Don't get too excited yet though. We are not out of the woods yet. If it has dropped again next time it will be a better indication."

"Thank you, at least it's lower at last even so. Should I continue with the washing?"

"Yes it will help still."

The nurse left, glancing back at Dick briefly. It always tugged at her heart to see such devotion demonstrated in these cases.

"Terri come on sweetheart, the nurse says your temperature is coming down, but you still have to fight it, just a little more." He urged softly. "Oh Terri I love you." He dropped his head onto the bed.

Terri's Mom came back into the room, looking drawn and tired.

"How is she? I saw the nurse come out."

"She says her temperature has come down a little, but it needs to drop again before we can be sure Terri's beginning to recover."

"That's a good sign though. Why don't you go have a break?"

"I would but I did promise her I wouldn't leave her, and besides." Dick held up his hand, Terri was holding fast to it. "I'll take a break when I know she is going to be alright."

"Alright, we had better make sure that happens then. Come on lets wash her down some more."

Dick slipped through the door and stood in the corridor leaning against the wall. He was so tired he didn't know quite what to do or where to go. He lent forward his hands on his knees, head down.

"Dick?" Bruce had seen him come from the room.

Dick took a few deep breaths. Bruce put his hand on Dicks back. Dick's legs finally gave out and he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Dick!" Bruce crouched down beside him. "Whatever's wrong?"

Dick just shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. Bruce slid his arm further around him hugging him.

"Dick please tell me." Bruce insisted gently. "Tell me its not bad news."

Dick slowly shook his head, he had his hands either side of his nose, his forefingers pressed either side of the bridge.

"No." He said almost imperceptibly. "No. Oh Bruce the fevers broke and she's sleeping peacefully now." The relief had totally drained away the last dregs of adrenaline he had been running on, he felt incapable of functioning.

Bruce hugged him again.

"Wonderful news. Come on into the waiting room. Let's get you some coffee, I'm sure the others will want to know."

"Others?" Dick looked at Bruce puzzled as Bruce helped him to his feet.

"Alfred, her Dad, Kent and Lisa. Kent was on duty and he came to wait after he finished his shift. Lisa has just arrived, she's not at work today so came in as soon as she could." Bruce told him as they walked, Bruce supporting Dick, the short distance to the waiting room.

"Have you and Alfred been here all night too?"

"Well did you really think we would desert you?" Bruce pushed open the waiting room door and everyone stood up in anticipation as they saw Dick.

Bruce held his hand up to stop the natural babble of questions.

"Everyone, Terri's temperature has come down to almost normal and she is sleeping now. Bill, Cathy's still with her, if you want to go in."

Bruce guided Dick over to a sofa and made him sit down. Dick allowed him to do so without protest. His mind was too numb to think. Bruce sat one side of him and Lisa came and sat the other. She put her arms around Dick and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look absolutely exhausted. Anyway, its wonderful news and everyone sends their love and best wishes." She told him.

Dick nodded his thanks. Alfred pressed a polystyrene cup of coffee into his hands.

"Its hot be careful." He warned. Again Dick just nodded.

"Ok well, seeing as how she is doing alright, I'm going home to get some sleep." Kent told no on in particular. "Lisa I reckon Dick needs a bit of space too. They won't let you in to see her as yet, so come on I'll give you a ride home, you can ring round everyone and let them know."

"Ok, that seem fair. Listen Dick I'll call later and see if we can visit then." Lisa informed him.

"That's alright, thank you for coming in the first place, and you Kent." Dick acknowledged.

Lisa kissed him again and Kent came over and hugged him briefly, before they left.

Dick sat staring into the coffee. He was immobilised by the fatigue that swept over him. He closed his eyes, the light had begun to make them ache.

Bruce took the cup from Dick's hands and indicated to Alfred for him to assist him in laying Dick down on the sofa. Together they gently eased him round and Bruce placed a cushion under Dick's head.

A nurse looked in, disappeared, and then reappeared with a blanket. Bruce placed it over Dick.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of getting him to leave. Alfred could you go and get him some fresh clothes and toiletries for him?" Bruce asked speaking in hushed tones.

"Naturally Sir." Alfred said as he made to leave the room. "Sir, will you need anything?" He asked

"I'll be fine Alfred. Although if you could call Vivien and apologise for me, let her know the situation. I completely forgot."

Alfred nodded as he left.

Bruce put his head around the door.

"So how's the patient doing then?" He asked smiling at Terri who was propped up on the pillows.

"Much better thank you." She returned the smile.

Bruce came and sat on the chair previously occupied by Dick.

"Did you see Dick he just popped out to go to the bathroom and get a drink?"

"Yes I had a quick word with him. Are your parents coming today?"

"No I forbade them to. I have had such a lot of visitors. So I made them promise to take a break. I'm over the worst now so, well you know."

Bruce nodded.

"In fact you could do me a favour." Terri looked at Bruce her eyes pleading.

"What would that be?"

"Take Dick home with you. I appreciate him being here but he looks so tired. I will tell him he has to go. I won't be short of visitors anyway. Please Bruce, make him have a rest. I'll need him to help me when I get home I know I will."

Bruce took her hand in his.

"Alright, we can but try. You know how stubborn he can be though."

"Thanks Bruce, I'll owe you one." Terri smiled. "Another one in fact."

"You owe me nothing." Bruce kissed the back of her hand.

"Hey what's this, are you making up to my wife." Dick laughed as he came into the room.

Bruce and Terri laughed together.

"He's taking advantage of me while I am unable to defend myself" Terri chuckled.

Dick pulled another chair up to the bed.

"Dick, I've told Bruce he has to take you home with him." She held up her hand to prevent Dick from speaking. "I want you to go and get some rest. You are exhausted and you will be of no use to me if you get sick too. So no arguments, you go home and put your feet up. That also means no gallivanting off to do some crime fighting either."

Dick gave her a reproving look

"Bruce will you tell him?"

"You know Terri is right, and there is nothing that urgent that needs our attention. The things stolen from the cathedral isn't that urgent and the police are investigating as well. I am quite capable of going out alone if need be. So I agree with Terri, you need to do as her Mom and Dad have done and come home and have a rest."

"Ok, ok, I give in; I know when I'm beaten." Dick held his hands up in submission.

Terri and Bruce gave each other a knowing look.

"Bruce! I forgot, with all the upset and so on. I found something before I had to bring Terri here."

"You did? What?" Bruce looked at Dick questioningly.

"Well, I decided to have a look at the information we had on Templars. I found this dusty old book, and it was old. Anyway after I got used to deciphering the old fashioned type and language I found a reference to a breakaway group. If my memory serves me right they were called S.O.U.L. I think if I remember rightly it stood for Soldiers Of the Unrisen Lord. A weird title. Anyway it said they took some gold alter goods with them."

"What significance has that to the case?" Bruce asked shaking his head.

"Well a lot of that type of thing went missing. These Soldiers claimed that the items belonged to them and they were sacred to them."

"I see, and?"

"Well don't you see, what if the things stolen from the cathedral are the missing items, and S.O.U.L. have 'claimed' them back so to speak."

"Do you believe the faction still exists then?" Bruce pressed.

"Well according to what I was able to find out a small group does exist, but I wasn't able to find anything out other than that."

"That's quite interesting. I will have to look into that further." Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention it earlier." Dick apologised.

"Hey don't worry, I understand." Bruce assured him.

Alfred held the car door open as Dick helped Terri from the car.

"It's so nice to be home again." Terri stood looking at the façade of the manor.

"Let's get you inside." Dick took her arm and helped her up the front steps and through the front doors and into the hall.

Alfred followed carrying her bags.

"I'll take the bags up." Alfred told them.

"Thank you Alfred." Terri acknowledged. "Dick I would love to have a cup of tea. Let's go to the kitchen. Yes I'm fine before you begin objecting."

"Alright, come on lets get the kettle on."

"Mind if I join you?" Bruce asked as he came out of his study. He came over and kissed Terri on the cheek. "Good to have you home."

"Thanks Bruce and yes why shouldn't you?"

"I thought maybe you would want a bit of privacy."

"Oh Bruce, its fine honest, we can have all the 'privacy' we need later. Right now I need a cup of tea."

Terri slipped her arms through both Dicks and Bruce's and they made their way to the kitchen.

Dick filled the kettle and began to get the mugs and accoutrements together for making the tea. Alfred came through the door.

"Sit down young man I'll see to the tea." He instructed as he took over.

Dick sat at the table with Terri and Bruce.

"So Bruce when are you off out again with Vivien?" Dick asked.

"Er, I'm not. Would you believe the woman dumped me! She couldn't understand that I put you and Terri before her."

"Oh Bruce I'm so sorry." Terri said with genuine sympathy.

"Oh don't be, anyone who can be that shallow and callous isn't worth the effort. Shallow I can deal with but the other, well."

"So you're single again eh?" Dick grinned.

"Well." Bruce screwed his face up. "Not really. I actually have a date tonight."

"You don't waste any time do you." Terri chuckled.

"Terri my dear I do have a reputation to uphold." Bruce told her with mock seriousness, affecting the rounded tone of an aristocratic Englishman.

"Oo, ooh." Teri intoned in a sing song fashion.

"I suppose one does old chap." Dick mimicked Bruce. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Well I met her at a meeting. She's the daughter of one of the managers. I have to say I quite fancied her, but didn't act on it. After Vivien dumped me I rang her and asked her out. Turned out she had just ended a relationship and was pleased I had rung. It would seem her old boyfriend was playing away from home, so to speak. She did say that she didn't even mind if it was only a short lived relationship as she apologetically said, 'having a date with me would be giving a metaphorical two fingers to her ex'."

"Oh well, that's ok then." Dick laughed. "Does she have a name?"

"Oh, yes it's Davina."

"I hope you have a good time with her anyway. I mean I do feel a bit responsible for the split with you and Vivien." Terri patted Bruce's hand.

"No it wasn't your fault at all. She was just a, well I hate to say it, a bitch really."

"Bruce!" Terri and Dick chorused together in mirth.

"Sir, really that's no way to talk about a lady." Alfred admonished as he served the tea. "Then again on second thoughts, given the way in which she screeched at me over the phone she probably isn't a lady. I guess your description was apt."

"Alfred!" The three of them cried out laughing.

Dick helped Terri into bed. She stretched, enjoying the extra space and soft pillows.

"Mmm, it's so nice to be able to sleep in your own bed. Those hospital beds are so uncomfortable."

"I know. Ok do you want the windows open?" Dick asked her.

"Oh yes please, its still so warm."

Dick pulled the sheet over her.

"I don't think I need that." Terri protested kicking it off.

Dick just smiled and began to open the windows.

He came back and sat on the bed.

"Now you know what the doctor said, you could only come home on the understanding you stopped in bed for another couple of days then you could start getting up for short periods. You have to get your strength back." Dick placed his finger on her lips. "I don't want any arguments. You will have plenty to do. There's TV, you can have music on. You can use the laptop. You can read, even play on the games consoles if you like, but you are staying put."

"Ok." Terri dropped her chin in submission. "Will you be staying with me?"

"If you want me to, of course I will. But I warn you the girls are on about coming over to keep you company." Dick's eyes twinkled. "I don't think you would want me around then would you?"

"Er, maybe not. We wouldn't be able to talk about you then would we." Terri's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Your Mom and Dad will come over too they said, Josh too. So in between all the visitors I will be here. We can at least have our meals together."

"I think get a rest." Terri laughed.

"I think Lisa is planning a pampering session for you. You know all those beauty treatments, manicure and whatever. Not that you need any of it you're beautiful enough already." Dick leaned across her and kissed her softly.

"Oh you, flattery will get you nowhere, well maybe everywhere." Terri reached out and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. "Stay here and give me a cuddle." She begged.

"Oh I think I can manage that, move over a bit." Dick made himself comfortable and held his arm out so that Terri could curl up against him.

Terri traced lazy circles across his chest with her finger, lingering on the spot she knew would be a turn on.

Dick turned his head and kissed her on the forehead, then put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Behave!" He warned with mock seriousness. "You are supposed to be recovering from a serious illness."

Terri giggled and attempted to continue. Dick grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"I cant help it, I just love you." She told him. "You are such a, what's the word? Such a tactile person. I just love to touch you."

"Mmm, do you now." Dick frowned, again attempting to look serious. "But do you have to touch me there, you know what it does to me."

"Oh yes and what would that be?"

Dick gave her an 'I aint going to discuss that now' look.

"You are such a torment and a tease, what am I to do with you?" Dick stroked the side of her face gently.

"Oh Mr Grayson, as if you have to ask me that!"

Dick looked at her with wide eyes, questioning.

"Mind you I have to agree I am a bit bushed right now. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't, I understand. I can wait until you are ready, feeling better."

"I'm sorry, I want to but….."

"Come on lets take advantage of the opportunity to have a cuddle and get some sleep." Dick hugged her close.

Terri slid her arm across him, hugging him back, cheekily brushing her finger across his chest as she did so.

"Ok, what colour would you like?" Lisa held Terri's hand and indicated to the box of nail colours. "Or I could do a design on each nail?" She suggested.

"That's a bit extravagant isn't it?"

"Well yes but its meant to be a pampering session, not a skimping one." Lisa pointed out.

"Oh go on Terri." Tina urged. "I mean if you hate it you can remove it easily."

"Yes, that's true." Emma agreed. "Lisa don't you have those jewels too? You can make Terri's nails look really glam."

"Yes I have and yes we cam make them really sparkle. I have just had some amazing jewels given me by a company for me to trial. No better chance eh?"

Amy giggled.

"Can you remember when Dick was poorly and you gave him a facial and a manicure?"

Lisa, Emma and Tina burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh come on you can not say that and not explain!" Terri protested. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh well he had been quite poorly and his skin was a bit dry so I said I would give him a facial." Lisa explained. "I also gave him a manicure, but I painted his nails too."

"You didn't! What colour?" Terri held her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Only bright pink!" Tina guffawed.

"NO!" Terri's eyes went wide with amusement.

"Yes." Lisa nodded.

"What did he do?" Terri asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Well at first we thought he hadn't realised what I had done but then he said, 'Just make sure you take that off before you go.' So he obviously had noticed. He was really quite good about it. I mean he's ended up with make up on and all sorts at one time or another. He always just says he doesn't mind as long as it's all removed before we leave. He is quite patient with us, unlike the other guys."

"Aw, mind you I suppose the fact that he wore make up when he was in the circus makes it ok to him." Emma pointed out.

Terri shook her head as Lisa began her manicure.

"So what's it like then?" Amy asked as she got herself comfortable on the bed alongside Terri.

"What's what like?" Terri asked not quite sure of what Amy was asking.

"Being married to Dick." Amy elucidated.

"Oh right. Well it's ok, why?"

"Oh come on, only ok, I would have thought it would have been better than ok!" Tina retorted.

"Well yes I guess it is really." Terri agreed.

"Come on spill the beans we are eager to hear." Lisa urged.

"Ooh well now then, I don't know, I'm not sure I should."

"Oh come on Terri, you know if it hadn't been for us he would never have asked you out in the first place. You have no idea how much effort it took to persuade him. He was so scared of asking you out in case you turned him down. Normally he is so, what's the word? Confident, that's how we knew he really had the hots for you." Emma told her.

The other three girls settled themselves on the bed.

"I know he did say something to that effect." Terri conceded.

"So how does our Dick shape up as a hubby?" Tina asked again.

"Well to be honest it's lovely. I thought the initial attention he paid me would wear off but it hasn't."

"Aw bless." Lisa commented.

"I did find it a bit daunting living here at first but you know it's great really. Dick did ask if I wanted a place of our own, but after a lot of discussions we decided to take Bruce up on his offer."

"Yes but we want to know all the details." Emma laughed. "Warts and all."

"We all solemnly promise not to reveal anything to anyone." Tina intoned crossing herself. The others followed suit.

"Aw, you lot. You're impossible." Terri laughed.

"Yes but Dick is our friend and we care about him, no, love him to bits." Tina explained. "You know he has helped every one of us in some way or other. I mean when Mom had the twins he was such a big help, even now, as you know, Tara is besotted by him, and he's the only one who can make her behave. He also helped Peter when even we didn't know there was problem."

"Why what did he do?"

"Well, I'm sure Peter won't mind us saying now, seeing as it's all been sorted out ages ago." Tina continued. "Firstly I guess you had better know that when Dick first showed up at school Peter fancied him rotten. Dick found out but he never pushed Peter away or anything. He said as long as Peter understood he would never be able to reciprocate the feelings it was ok and he would still be friends with him."

"Really!" Terri looked astounded.

"Yup, I believe Dick even stuck up for him on occasion. Anyhow it was Dick who sort of got Peter and Antonio together, even risked getting branded as a homosexual in the process, but that's another story. Well it turned out that Dick had noticed that Peter had a lot of nasty bruises, always on his torso. It was just chance that Dick saw them. In the end Dick got Peter on his own and made him tell him."

"Aw, so what was the problem?" Terri interrupted.

"Well it turned out that Peters Dad was being abusive towards Peter and his Mom. None of us knew. Well, when Peter decided to move out and live with Antonio, Dick said he would get the pick up and give him a hand. Peter's Dad was out when they started but he came back unexpectedly.

Apparently he was drunk and began to verbally abuse Peter and his Mom, then he began to threaten Dick. Well, next thing he shoves Dick out of the way to take a swing at Peter's Mom."

"Oh my, now I know that wouldn't have been a good idea." Terri said knowingly.

"No, because Dick stepped in between Peter's Mon and Dad and told him, 'try hitting someone more able to defend themselves.' So Peter's Dad tried to. Naturally Dick floored him."

"Yes then Peters Mom took of her wedding ring threw it on the floor and asked Peter if she could come with him to Antonio's until she could get somewhere." Emma finished the story.

"Oh boy wow!" Terri looked amazed.

"Yes and then Dick managed to find Peters Mom a place through one of Bruce's schemes. She got a job and divorced Peter's Dad. Peter and Antonio are still together as you know." Amy added.

"Funny thing is that Dick became a bit of a hero in Peter and Antonio's circle of friends, yet Dick as usual took it all in his stride, never thought he had done anything worth being praised for." Lisa went on. "Peter has even said he reckons he will never stop 'fancying' Dick although he 'loves' Antonio."

"I suppose that is quite funny but then cute as well. Just imagine, Dick a gay icon." Terri burst into a fit of laughter, the other girls joined in.

"Oh stop it!" Lisa protested I just did a wonky line on this nail." She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Lisa removed the spoiled varnish with a ball of cotton wool.

"So ok, you have still to tell us about married life." Amy insisted. Tell us is he good in bed?"

"Amy!" Terri looked horrified.

"Oh no you have to tell, you know how men brag about such things." Lisa urged. "Although come to think about it, did Dick ever really say anything about his sex life?"

"You know come to think about it I don't think he ever did even when the other guys were on about their most recent conquests." Tina agreed.

"You know you're right, I think we just assumed he did, I mean none of his girlfriends ever said anything derogatory about that either." Lisa nodded. "So Terri, what is it like?" Lisa laughed.

"Well to be fair I haven't anything to compare it to, seeing as I was a virgin before, and it may surprise you to know so was Dick."

"Come off it." Amy said with incredulity.

"You are kidding?" The others said together.

"Nope I'm not. He did say he had been, shall we say, intimate with some of his girlfriends but hadn't 'gone all the way'" Terri explained.

"Well I never!" Tina shook her head. "Who would have thought it?"

"I think everyone assumed he had become the same 'playboy' type as Bruce and acted the same way, he just never bothered to contradict that belief. Like he said no one would have believed him anyway. You know he has quite old fashioned ideas about sex and relationships." Terri explained. "You know 'what goes on in the bedroom stays there and is no body else's business'. He said that because of living in such confined spaces when he was in the circus you had to learn to respect people's privacy."

"You know it's quite a nice refreshing change actually." Amy said. "But anyway is it good?" She and the others laughed. "Oh well how was the first time then?"

Terri blushed.

"Well as far as I'm concerned it was wonderful. He was so gentle and thoughtful. After that I just couldn't get enough." She admitted colouring up even more. "I think we spent more time making love than anything else on our honeymoon. I think the fact we didn't know how long I would have to live was the deciding factor. Hey you guys please don't tell him we discussed this will you?"

"No we cross out hearts." The four girls genuflected solemnly.

"Hey I forgot, you remember Becca?" Tina interjected. The girls nodded, Tina looked puzzled. "Oh she was a girl at school. Anyway I saw her the other day, she's pregnant."

"No!" The others said aghast.

"Yes and she isn't married either, or even in a relationship. The poor girl was dumped as soon as she found out she was pregnant."

"Oh that would be right some guys just have no idea. Was she dating anyone we know?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yes, would you believe Spike, you know him who was a mate of Guy's"

"Never, mind you him jumping ship doesn't surprise me at all." Lisa conceded. "He was useless when he hung with Guy and when Guy was expelled he was even more so."

"You know I feel I have missed out on so much good gossip, not having lived here before." Terri complained.

"Oh well the saga of Guy and his mates is best told by Dick, he had a real run in with them when he first arrived at the school." Tina told her.

"Alright I'll ask him." Terri agreed.

"Hold still or I'll mess this nail up as well." Lisa instructed.

"Hey I brought this new album with me can I put it on?" Amy asked holding it up to show everyone.

"Yes of course, you know how to use the machine don't you?" Terri asked. Oh I think there's the one Dick gave me on our wedding day in there too."

"Hey isn't that the one he pinched the words from?" Amy asked as she switched the hi-fi on.

"Yep, I play it a lot, its lovely." Terri told her.

"Is it alright if I let it play and just put this in another slot? I don't think I've heard it yet, have any of you?"

"No I don't think we have, is it ok if we have a listen?" Emma asked.

"Of course you can." Terri told them. "Turn it up, it sounds better loud."

The conversation died down to an occasional 'Oh this is lovely, or Terri singing along with a track. As the RyanDan album drew to a close the girls sighed.

"Oh Terri that was lovely, boy I never figured Dick for being so romantic. I mean on your wedding day we all thought he was being so sweet, but well, he is a dark horse isn't he." Tina sighed again.

"You know you guys have known him longer than me so come on what was he like before?" Terri pressed for information.

"Oh now then where do we start?" Emma chuckled.

"He has been a loyal friend." Lisa told Terri. "I think I'm right in saying he has always been 'different', but in a nice way. You know had his own style and everything. Obviously he was fit and so forth. I don't know what else can we say about him? Maybe he was a bit of a rebel at times, had his own sense of justice. I reckon that came from losing his parents how he did."

"He could be a bit unsure at times, you know." Amy continued. The others nodded. "Now and then he would become really quiet, we wouldn't see him for a few days and he wouldn't take our calls. I think it was on the anniversaries of his folk's death."

"Oh I know Bruce mentioned that to me." Terri nodded. "He said Dick can get very withdrawn."

"Yes that's right." Amy agreed. "I mean he's just a typical guy, but a nice guy when all's said and done. He was into all the normal sports stuff, although he wasn't into the team sports. He was persuaded to go on the school gymnastics squad."

"Oh that was funny!" Emma interrupted bursting into a fit of giggles. "The team was investigated for fielding a ringer; they couldn't decide if it was alright to include Dick in the team, was being in a circus deemed being a professional gymnast?"

"You're joking." Terri gasped.

"No, in the end they let him compete, and naturally we won the competition until he left school."

"Would you credit it?" Terri sounded amazed. "I have to say though I love to watch him when he is in the gym; he is so very agile and graceful. He is even teaching me Tai Chi, well he had started to do before I was sick."

"Yes and before he met you he was always being asked to dance by all the girls in the club." Tina added.

"He has many talents that boy!" Emma giggled.

"Oh tell me I mean when we were on our honeymoon he played the piano for me!" Terri told them.

"I knew he played guitar but not the piano, well what do you know." Lisa sounded amazed. "Mind you did he ever tell you how he wowed everyone by winning the inter club singing contest?"

"No, do tell."

"We entered him as a joke but he turned it back on us by actually competing." Lisa explained. "We never imagined he would be able to sing, let alone win. He did say as it was for charity he thought he would at least have a go." She went on.

"What did he sing?" Terri's interest was roused.

"He had to sing various types of song at each stage. The last two were rock and love songs. I think if I remember correctly he sang one called St Elmo's fire for the rock song and the last was Enrique's Hero, and he sang the last chorus in Spanish!" Lisa told her.

"So was he really that good, or were the other rubbish" Terri chuckled.

"Well it worked for us." Amy smiled. We got Bruce, Alfred, Margaret and Betty down to the club without Dick knowing as a surprise. I understand they raised about half a million for charity in the end, well 25.000 plus the cheque Bruce handed over to match it."

"You know I am amazed at what I keep finding out about him." Terri shook her head.

"Don't you just have to love him?" Lisa laughed again. "But then of course you do." She chuckled to Terri. "Ok lets do your facial while the varnish dries."

"Did you have fun today?" Dick asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Yes I did. Look Lisa did my nails." Terri held out her hand and wiggled her fingers.

Dick stepped out of his jeans and came over to examine them. He held her hand in his and moved it about to see better.

"Mmm, very nice, artistic, I must get her to do mine." He said camping it up as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I hear you already have." Terri called after him.

Dick popped his head round the door.

"Say what!?"

"Lisa says she did yours once, bright pink I think she said."

"Oh, er yes I think she did." Dick disappeared again.

Terri lay back in the pillows smiling to herself. She was pleasantly tired after her girlie afternoon, but also pleased to have Dick back. She heard the shower running and smiled again. She contemplated tiptoeing into the bathroom and joining him but didn't feel she could quite gather the energy to do so.

She listened to the now familiar sounds, visualising each move as Dick showered.

She heard the water being turned off and a few moments later Dick emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he was towelling his hair with another.

"That's better." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. "So how are you feeling?" He leaned over her one arm supporting him on the other side of her body.

"I'm good, a bit tired but ok."

Dick nodded.

"Doc says you can get up a bit tomorrow if you like. Only as far as the sofa." He indicated across the room. "And only as long as someone is with you."

"Oh goody." Terri said with mock sarcasm. She ran her hand down his arm. The scent of his cologne was fresh and spicy, mingling with the herby scent of the soap and shampoo. "What are you going to be doing?" She asked.

"Not much. Bruce is off out on a patrol later but he said I should stop with you. Why?"

"No reason other than I was wondering." Terri stroked his chest with the back of her fingers.

Dick smiled at her and returned the gesture, stroking the side of her face.

"Dick look I'm ok really so why don't you go out with Bruce tonight. I know you want to."

"Oh do you? I think you are still going to need me here."

"Dick look I will be in bed asleep, if I need anything I'm sure Alfred will be on hand."

"Hmm I'm not sure about that. Oh I mean I know Alfred will look after you and all but I do hate to leave you."

Terri pulled herself up in bed pushing Dick away as she sat up straight.

"Dick Grayson I'm telling you to go out with Bruce tonight. I have Alfred and also I can call you or Bruce if I need to. That case you were looking into has been on hold long enough and I reckon its about time you got your mind back on the job."

"Ooh do you now. Sounds to me as if you are trying to get rid of me. Is this an attempt to get the bed to yourself permanently?" Dick laughed.

"No, but if you don't do as I tell you I'll….." Terri broke off as she tugged at his towel making it fall open.

"You'll do what." Dick leaned towards her pushing her back onto the bed kissing her as he did so, his kiss preventing her from replying.

"You know I don't think it's got any cooler tonight." Robin commented as he and Batman stood on the roof of the Cathedral keeping watch.

"No you're right." Batman agreed. "It's good to have you back by the way."

"Thanks, it's kinda good to be back."

"I did some more research about S.O.U.L. It made interesting reading. It seems when King Philip had the Templars investigated a heretics and put them to death, there were several that naturally went into hiding. One group were already disillusioned with the main group of Templars and going into hiding gave them the opportunity to 'branch out' on their own."

"As one would." Robin grinned.

"The other Templars were being accused of blasphemous acts such as spitting on the cross, homosexuality, and worshiping Baphomet. They were arrested and tortured till the confessed then executed. Although it was the French that came down hardest on them." Batman went on.

"It sounds as if it was a pretty barbaric time; no wonder they began to hide their allegiances."

"It was rumoured that the break away groups took with them the gold alter goods. Many went to England. The obvious mystery being that of the Holy Grail, but it would seem that many of the items were revered and considered holy by them."

"Didn't the freemasons arise from the Knights Templars?" Robin asked.

"Yes they did." Batman nodded.

"Ok I have to ask this, are you a freemason by any chance. Mind you I guess you couldn't tell me if you were could you?"

"No I don't walk the square, I reckon I have enough secrets of my own without all that, but I do know that given the trust I have in you I would have been able to tell you knowing it wouldn't go any further."

"Oh right, did any of your ancestors belong?"

"Not as far as I know. I shouldn't think any of yours did either, did they?"

Robin laughed.

"Oh I doubt it very much." He smiled. "I guess though many of the people you have to deal with are."

"Oh yes too right they are, Commissioner Gordon for one."

"Really!"

"Shhh!" Batman cautioned as he noticed a figure hurrying down the narrow alley at the side of the building. "Look." He pointed. "Here we go; lets follow and see where he leads us. Robin you go back down and wait outside the exit on the docks. I'll follow our guy."

Robin slipped silently away. He had followed the Batmobile on the bike so that they could split up to widen the search.

The cassocked figure followed the same route as before. Batman shadowed him closely, when the figure disappeared into the tunnel he waited a few moments before following. As he made his way down he became aware of the heady scent of incense drifting towards him. He came to where the tunnel widened into a circular room. Candles were lit and an incense burner glowed. Batman stepped back and pressed himself into a recess, effectively blending into the darkness. The man he had followed was busy setting things out on the stone 'alter' in the centre of the room which was already covered with a richly embroidered cloth. He was taking items from a bag he had been carrying. He placed a knife on the alter next to the bowl. He then went over to one of the niches around the wall and sat down on the rough stone bench carved out in the niche.

"Batman." He heard Robins voice in his ear." Batman a boat just pulled up at the jetty and half a dozen guys dressed in hooded cassocks just got out and are heading down the tunnel." He informed Batman.

"Ok Robin, just keep watching." Batman said in a hushed tone.

"Will do, by the way one of the guys was dressed in a different colour cassock, white instead of black."

"Ok thank you. Just keep vigilant."

Batman leaned forward to watch the chamber. As he did so the men Robin had said had entered the tunnel appeared at the opposite entrance to the chamber.

All but three of them made their way to sit in a niche. Two of the men stood flanking the one in a white cassock; each held him by the arm.

The seated men had their heads bent faces hidden, their hands folded into their wide sleeves.

The man who Batman had followed rose and went over to the 'alter'. The two led the white cassocked man over towards him.

"Down on your knees." The order was barked out by the man who Batman had followed and who was obviously in charge, and the two men pushed the white cassocked figure down.

"Now you will pay your respects to the founders who used this alter as their first place of worship. You will prostrate yourself before the alter and spend time in serious contemplation and prayer."

At a brief signal from the man in charge the two men flanking the apparent initiate lifted his cassock up and over his head. The now naked man was then assisted to prostrate himself on the cold floor in front of the alter.

The two men then retreated to their respective niches and sat. The 'leader' also turned and went and occupied another recessed seat.

All the cassocked figures folded their hands into their sleeves after pulling down their hoods. Silence descended.

Batman silently withdrew a little way back down the passage.

"Robin." He waited for the static to indicate Robin had responded. "It looks as if there is some form of initiation going on. It could be we will be here a while yet. Just keep vigilant though."

"Ok will do. Just give me a beep when they are done."

Batman had to feel some sympathy for the poor initiate lying prone on the cold floor. He wondered just how long the poor guy would have to lay there.

The leader suddenly rose and walked across to the alter. He lifted the incense burner and, walking around the alter began to swing it to and fro over the prone figure.

He then poured what looked like red wine into a large goblet and picking up a small switch of twigs dipped them into the goblet and began to flick them across the initiates back.

After and initial tensing of his back the initiate then remain still.

"This represents part of the torture metered out to our brothers and which made it necessary for them to flee to this land to continue their worship in the manner they believed to be right. They had to hide here until it was safe for them to venture out and find a suitable home.

You will now be removed from this place and taken to the temple where you will continue with your initiation.

You will have to endure several arduous tasks before you can be fully accepted into the brotherhood of the S.O.U.L. This is by far the least of them."

He indicated with his hand that the man be helped up from the floor and that his cassock be put back on him.

The other men then formed into ranks of two abreast and began to file out.

"Robin, they are all heading in your direction. I will go back the other way and meet you." Batman hissed into the com.

"Robin!" Batman stepped up to him.

"Oh right, I thought you had got lost." Robin grinned.

"Huh! Right. Ok so did you see what happened when they came out?"

"Yup, they got back in the launch and took off in that direction." Robin pointed.

"So we lost them? I guess we will have to return to the Batcave and look at possible locations."

"Well I guess we need to go back to the cave but, well we need to go get the boat."

"How are we to know where they went?" Batman said somewhat sharply.

"Well you know while you were watching down there, I took the opportunity to drop a tracker into their boat."

Batman slapped Robin on the back.

"Now that's what I call using your initiative."

"Huh you know sometimes Batman you don't seem to have any faith in me. Sometimes you just seem to treat me like I'm still a kid or something."

"Robin I'm sorry, it's not my intention. I have the utmost faith in your abilities. Now come on lets get a move on."

The powerful Batboat roared through the tunnel leading out to the sea exit of the caves, its throaty roar echoing back off the walls.

As Batman steered the machine seaward Robin called out the directions from the radar.

It soon became obvious they were heading in the direction of a series of small privately owned islands. Each one had its own estate.

Batman slowed the boat down and they slid silently past the islands.

"It's that one. Well that's the direction the signal is coming from." Robin pointed. Batman nodded that he had heard him and steered the boat around so that they could observe the perimeter of the island.

The launch that had brought the men was tied up at a small jetty. Batman again took the boat around looking for another suitable mooring point.

Pulling up to the shore Robin leapt from the boat and Batman threw him the rope. Robin made it fast to a nearby tree.

The pair made their way noiselessly up towards the imposing house that topped the crest of the slight mound of the island.

"They said they were returning to their 'temple'. I'm guessing this will be it." Batman surmised.

"Boy it's all very cloak and dagger." Robin commented wryly.

"It could be that it's because their 'practices' are not quite, well not quite the done thing, as far as the acceptable face of religion is concerned. Maybe they have some bizarre rituals of some kind. I have heard that some initiations into this kind of cult can be quite, what would be the word? Debauched maybe."

"What! Like what?" Robin's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Well some of the Templars were accused of sexual and homosexual acts amongst other things. I believe some of the rituals involve flogging and the wearing of items designed to cause pain."

"Oh yuck, sounds like a bit much to me." Robin pulled a face.

"It does to me too, but it happens and while it's all done secretively and underground these rituals still go on. Come on lets see if we can get into the building."

Batman quietly eased the window frame up. He raised his eyebrows with surprise that there did not seem to be any alarms or other forms of security.

"That was a bit easy." Robin echoed his thoughts.

Batman held his finger to his lips as they both slipped through into the house.

Most of the rooms were empty and silent. They looked as if they were rarely used. The furniture was heavy and old, but of excellent quality. The shelves and mantles were groaning with ornaments.

The floor was wooden with thick rugs.

"I never thought I would find a house that looks more like a museum than the Manor." Robin grinned. Batman gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey I never said I didn't like it." Robin assured him.

They found the stairs and made their way slowly upwards. At the top of the stairs corridors led off in both directions.

Hearing steps Batman and Robin melted into the shadows of a doorway and watched as a cassocked figure came up the stairs and went down the corridor opposite.

Batman nodded to Robin that they should follow.

As they moved down they came upon double doors. They positioned themselves on either side and Batman put his ear to the door.

Robin stooped down and peered through the keyhole.

"Bingo!" He said softly as he stood upright. Batman nodded.

"Lets find somewhere to hole up and observe till we can get in there and have a look." He said equally quietly.

Robin indicated to a door opposite. Easing it open they found it was in fact a lined cupboard.

"Ideal." Batman said as he pushed Robin inside.

Eventually the room opposite emptied and the house became silent, after much opening and closing of doors and hushed conversations.

Robin was impatient to get moving but Batman cautioned him to wait a little longer.

With caution they both slipped across to the double doors and eased them open just enough to slip through.

The room was richly furnished. Everywhere gilt gleamed. The walls were hung with heavy tapestries and richly framed paintings. The room was dark and sultry, the heady scent of incense again filling the air.

At one end of the large room, what appeared to be an alter took up most of one wall.

Around the room heavy chairs were spaced evenly. The floor was again mostly polished wood but a runner ran the length of the room down the centre.

Above the ceiling was deeply ornate with plaster mouldings, punctuated with crystal chandeliers.

"Well, well, well." Robin shook his head as he eyed the alter. "What have we here?"

Displayed on the alter were the artefacts that had gone missing from the Cathedral.

"Hmm. Ok I reckon we need to pass this on to the police. Let them deal with this."

"I guess you're right we wouldn't want the Dean getting upset would we." Robin said wryly.

"Lets get out of here and head back."

They slipped into the Batboat and as the sun began to bob above the horizon they headed back to the cave.

The sun sent a wash of colour across the water as it rose. Momentarily the sea was a deep crimson. Then as the sun lifted from the horizon the water settled back to its dark inky green black normality.

Robin lifted his head and breathed in the salty ozone, relishing the fresh breeze that wafted away the cobwebs.

He realised that he was quite weary and began to look forward to getting back and catching a few hours sleep.

Batman fastened the rope to the mooring as Robin checked the boat and made sure everything was in order.

"You know it's a bit silly really that we have to hand the investigation over to the police after we have done most of the work." He commented as he jumped onto the jetty.

"Well in some ways yes but then again we cannot expect, nor do we, any glory for what we do." Batman told him.

"Oh I know, and I don't expect any either, I was just thinking that sometimes its you and I doing all the work then the police take all the credit."

"I don't think anyone would believe they solve every crime themselves, I think Gothemites are aware who it is that actually fights the major crimes at least. We have to be content with knowing what we have done."

Robin nodded having to agree with Batman.

Bruce sipped his coffee as he turned the pages of the paper spread on the table in front of him. Dick bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey!" He greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anything interesting in the papers?"

Bruce held up the paper, having turned it back to the front page.

'_DEAN IMPLICATED IN SECRET SECT SCANDAL' _the headline pronounced.

"It would seem that the Dean of the cathedral was a member of S.O.U.L. their 'leader' in fact. It was he who took the alter goods believing them to be the ones they claimed belonged to S.O.U.L. According to him the stuff was found in that hidden chamber, supposedly the first place the 'brothers' met when they came to Gotham."

"Oh boy! Go on." Dick urged.

"What's that?" Terri asked as she came in.

Bruce reiterated for her benefit then continued.

"It would seem that several eminent members of the clergy and some businessmen were members. It would answer why the Dean didn't want Batman and Robin investigating."

Terri joined them at the table with the coffee she had just poured for herself.

"It always makes me wonder how such supposedly 'godly' men can do things like that." She commented.

"I suppose it was done 'in the name of god', well at least I bet that's what they will say." Bruce pointed out.

"So what will happen to them?" Terri asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Bruce shook his head.

"I guess we will be getting a new Dean at the very least." Dick grinned.

"Maybe so." Bruce nodded. "Terri its lovely to see you looking so much better." Bruce told her.

"Thank you, its nice to feel better too."

"So what are you two up to today?" Bruce asked.

"Well the guys have just been on the phone, it looks as if we are going to a music gig." Dick informed him.

"Oh anyone I might know?" Bruce smiled.

"Er I don't really know this guy either so…" Dick began. "Well his name is Gregg Wright and he's meant to be a mean guitarist, rock and blues style I'm told."

"Where's it at?" Bruce asked.

"Why do you want to tag along too?" Terri asked smiling at Bruce over the rim of her mug.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't want me along cramping you young ones style." Bruce laughed.

"Don't be daft." Dick retorted. "It would be great to have you along. We don't get to do that type of stuff together. Its usually the boring formal functions we get to. I'm sure the rest of the guys wouldn't mind. Besides there will be other oldies there too." He grinned cheekily

"Watch it with the 'oldies'" Bruce warned wagging his finger at Dick.

Terri laughed.

"Do come, it will be great, Dick's right we don't get to all go out together very often."

"Well how can I refuse such an invite from a beautiful young lady?" Bruce smiled.

Dick stood in the hall watching the stairs waiting for Terri.

"Are we ready?" Bruce asked as he came out of the study.

"Just waiting for Terri." Dick told him.

"Ok. Er you don't think I'm overdressed do you?" Bruce asked.

Dick eyed him up and down. Bruce was dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved polo shirt.

"Nope, you look ok to me. In fact it's a long time since I saw you dressed 'down' like that." Dick was dressed in tight dark jeans with his signature waistcoat over a t-shirt. He had a scarf around his neck. "Ah here she is now." He nodded in the direction of Terri coming down the stairs.

As they left via the front door Bruce held back and whispered in Dick's ear.

"Oh boy Dick, I can well see why you have problems keeping your hands of her at times. She is absolutely hot in that get up."

"Oi! I hope you haven't got designs on my wife." Dick warned appearing rather annoyed.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just meant…." Bruce stopped when he saw the huge grin on Dick's face.

"Gotcha!" Dick laughed thumping Bruce on the arm. "You're right though, she does look real good tonight."

Terri was stood by the car waiting for them. She was dressed in similarly very tight black jeans with diamante buckles up the side seams, topped with a broad belt and ornate buckle, a t-shirt over which she had donned a leather waistcoat, bedecked with chains. High heeled boots added to the picture. She sported leather lace bracelets and a matching necklace, which matched the ones Dick was wearing. She also had one of Dicks scarves knotted at her throat. Large hoop earrings completed the look. Her white blonde hair cascaded down her back, in sharp contrast to the dark outfit.

"Come on you two." She urged. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the odd look on both their faces.

"Nothing, nothing." Bruce and Dick chorused together.

Terri frowned at them, she was sure something had past between them concerning her.

"Alfred said he would drive us in so that I can have a drink." Bruce told them as they walked out to the waiting car.

"Oh right, he could come with us if he likes." Terri suggested.

"You can ask him, I'm not sure he would appreciate that type of music though." Bruce told her.

They all climbed into the car, settling themselves into the seats.

"Alfred, why don't you come and join us tonight?" Terri asked him leaning forward.

"Thank you, but no, I would just be in your way, you don't want an old man like me along. Besides I'm not really into that type of music, it's a bit too loud for me. But thank you all the same." Alfred declined.

"Are you sure, you would be welcome."

"Yes I'm sure, I will enjoy the short break before I pick you all up later."

The bar was quite full by the time they arrived. Dick searched the crowd then noticed their friends at the rear at the same time as they saw the three of them. They waved them over. Dick, Terri and Bruce wove their way through the crowd to the table where the guys had settled.

Bruce tapped Dick on the shoulder.

"I'll go get some Drinks in, what would you like?"

"Just a cola for me, thanks." Dick looked at Terri.

"Oh just an orange and soda please."

Bruce headed for the bar as Terri and Dick sat down.

"It seems odd to see Bruce in a place like this, slumming it a bit." John B laughed.

"Isn't it just." Dick laughed back.

"Look you can see people looking at him, it's like, 'no it can't be him can it'." Lisa chuckled.

"By the way Terri you are looking really hot tonight." John told her appreciatively.

"Thank you." Terri nodded.

"You will have to watch it Dick, she is being eyed up by all the guys." John B nudged him with his elbow.

"You do look pretty amazing." Tina pointed out.

Terri blushed.

"Where's the band playing?" She asked looking around the room, trying to change the subject

"Oh it's through there." Kent pointed. "There's a concert room."

"I was going to say it would be a bit awkward in here." Terri acknowledged.

Bruce arrived with their drinks.

"So Kent, how did you hear about this Gregg Wright?" He asked as he put the drinks on the table and pulled up a stool.

"It was my brother. He went to a free concert in L.A. on the waterfront and he heard this guy there. He told me if I ever got the chance to see him I shouldn't miss it. I have checked the guys' site () regularly and I was surprised to see him on here."

"Come on it looks as if the doors are open now; let's make sure we get good seats." Emma alerted them.

Taking their drinks with them they all filed into the concert room, paying the cover charge as they went in. They were among the first to go in so were able to find a seat at a table near the front.

The room filled quickly, there was an excited buzz.

On the low stage stood a lone microphone stand, a set of drums and a stand with a bass guitar.

As the lights dimmed an announcer introduced the act, with great pizzazz. The drummer took his place and a man picked up the bass guitar. Then onto the stage stepped and imposing figure dressed in black with a Stetson.

He took centre stage and ……

'WA, wawawa, wa, wa, wa!'

In no time at all the crowd were on their feet tapping and swaying to the music. Gregg held them mesmerised like a hypnotist. He made the fender Stratocaster almost speak It seemed that in next to no time the band were taking a break.

"Oh wow. How good was that?" John enthused.

"Oh boy I agree. It was awesome; in fact that doesn't adequately describe it." Lisa agreed.

"You were certainly getting into it." Dick nudged Bruce.

"You bet, it was amazing." Bruce nodded. "I'm going to the men's room, anyone want another drink. I'll get them in on my way back."

Gregg took the stage for the second act, and the crowd fell silent. He opened with a fantastic version of People get ready that had the crowd whistling and cheering.

"Boy my ears are ringing!" Dick said as he stuck a finger in his ear and waggled it.

"Mine too." Terri agreed.

They spent a few moments chatting with the gang as they waited for Bruce who seemed to have disappeared.

Alfred waited patiently at the kerbside.

"Here he is." Dick said as Bruce emerged from the bar.

"Sorry I went and got a couple of C.D.'s."

"Oh boy I didn't realise he had those on sale." Kent said as he turned to go back into the bar. "I'm going to get some too. Oh Bye, see you later." He added as he went back into the bar.

Bruce, Dick and Terri climbed into the car.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes, that guy was amazing." Terri enthused. "Loud but absolutely fantastic."

"Here." Bruce handed Terri two c.d.'s. "I bought you two copies, so there can be no haggling over who gets to play them." Bruce smiled.

"Aw Bruce thank you, that's lovely. Hey they're signed too." Terri leaned across and kissed Bruce on the cheek.

Dick grinned.

"Ok Alfred lets get home." Bruce instructed. "Thank you both for a really good night out, I have so enjoyed it. It has made a change from all the formal stuff I have to endure. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

* * *


End file.
